Content providers have been increasingly concerned regarding unauthorized retransmission and reproduction of their video content. In some instances, the content is pirated, posted on the Internet, or otherwise misappropriated. Some content providers have been evaluating methods of using set-top boxes to create video watermarks that uniquely identify the set-top box as a device through which content passed before the content was misappropriated.
Typically, creating a set-top-box-unique watermark requires access to decoded video stream. However, this poses several challenges. A first is that high video data commensurate with high-density (“HD”) video programming consumes a massive amount of memory and is transmitted and processed at a high rate. Processing such data in real time using an embedded CPU on a set-top box consumes valuable processor cycles, and may interfere with content delivery to an output device, such as a television monitor. A second is that many content providers do not allow a set-top CPU to access video data in decrypted form (compressed or uncompressed).
Another method being analyzed by various companies is creating a watermark in the compressed video stream. This overcomes the CPU usage problems with the conventional watermark technique, but does not help prevent or deter unauthorized retransmission or reproduction.
It would be desirable, therefore, to provide apparatus and methods for deterring individuals from engaging in unauthorized retransmission or reproduction of video stream content.